Mario Kart 7
Mario Kart 7 is the seventh installment of the Mario Kart series (ninth if including the Mario Kart Arcade GP games), and was released on the Nintendo 3DS in 2011. It is the third handheld Mario Kart game. Similar to Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii, Daisy is an unlockable character. She is unlocked by placing first in the 150cc Mushroom Cup. Daisy is a Lightweight racer in this game, unlike other Mario Kart games where she is typically a Middleweight. Daisy has the same base stats as Peach and Yoshi. Daisy's karts are medium sized, along with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Metal Mario. Also unlike Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7 does not have any hidden stat bonuses for the racers. While Daisy is a Lightweight racer, her stats are considered to be balanced, classifying her as an all around racer. Courses Daisy Hills Daisy's third course in the Mario Kart series is introduced under the name Daisy Hills. It is the second course in the Mushroom Cup. Daisy Hills seems to take inspiration from alpine and Austrian landscapes. In Time Trial mode, Daisy is used as the staff ghost for this course. Daisy Cruiser Daisy Cruiser, which was originally from [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]], returns as a retro track as the third track of the Leaf Cup. Modifications have been implemented, which include the orange cones on the left road at the initial start of the track now being removed, which means players can now drive on it. The player can now also drive inside the pool near the beginning of the course, which was previously inaccessible. Inside the cruiser, the once empty basement is now flooded with water along with aquatic creatures. In Time Trial mode, Daisy is used by the Staff Ghost. Sponsors New sponsors make an appearance in this game. In particular, in Daisy Hills, towards the top of the village, there are two sponsors side by side. The one on the left reads '''''Princess Daisy', while the one on the right reads 'Daisy Kart', with reused artwork from Mario Party 6 alongside a 'Daisy Candy', reused from Mario Kart Wii. Other Features The Birthday Girl is Princess Peach's, Princess Daisy's, Honey Queen's and Rosalina's signature kart. Daisy's unique coloration for this kart is orange at the top of the vehicle and has a yellow underside with white spots. Similarly, the Peach Parasol glider is originally in Peach's colors, however the other females in the game also receive unique colors; Daisy's coloration is a light orange. The white remains where it was located on the original Peach's Parasol. In addition to her unique coloration for the Peach's Parasol, Daisy is given her own glider as well. This marks the first appearance of the Flower Glider. This game features a rival system, which works a little differently than the rival system in Super Mario Kart. Each character has two consistent rivals that always appear whenever that character is selected in the Grand Prix. There is also an occasional third rival that will appears. Daisy's two main rivals are Peach and Wario, with her third rival being Luigi. Luigi appears as the second rival for Daisy until Wario is unlocked. Every character in the game receives a Pipe Frame With that specific coloration. Daisy of course receives her own. Gallery See the Mario Kart 7: Gallery. 32px-DaisyMKW.png|Daisy's icon on the CSS MK8D MapIcon Daisy.png|Daisy's map icon DaisyCruiserMK7.PNG 640px-DaisyCruiserMK7.png DaisyHills02.png MK7.png Trivia *The Sponge wheels could be a reference to Daisy due to their appearance. They are also featured in her official artwork. *As of this game, Daisy is the only new character from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! to be included in every following Mario Kart game, excluding the arcade titles. * Daisy is one of Luigi's rivals in Grand Prix mode. She replaces Yoshi as one of Luigi's main rivals once she is unlocked, leaving Yoshi to be the third rival that occasionally appears. * The "Princess Daisy" sponsor that appears throughout Daisy Hills were originally absent. There were originally "King of Speed" sponsors instead. By the time of Nintendo's Press Conference in 2011, these sponsors were replaced with the "Princess Daisy" sponsors. *Daisy's official artwork in the game has been reused multiple times in games such as: Mario Party 10, Mario Party: Island Tour, Mario Party: The Top 100,Super Mario Run, Super Mario Maker, Mario Kart Arcade GP DX and Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. However, in all of these recycled artworks, Daisy's kart is not featured. Category:Mario Kart Category:Games Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Sponsors Category:Unlockable Appearance